


ways back to you

by chxrliebvckets



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory
Genre: Angst?, Boys In Love, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Mean Slow Burn, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, a poor confused mike, gay charlie!, long distance, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrliebvckets/pseuds/chxrliebvckets
Summary: after the tour charlie can’t stop thinking about one particular ticket winner so charlie decides to contact him again leading to thinking about him more
Relationships: Mike Teavee/Charlie Bucket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

Feb 1st 2005  
The day of the factory tour a moment only Charlie could dream about.  
It was cold that day but Charlie couldn’t care less, he grew up in the cold he eventually learnt to love it. The winter was harsh, cold, unforgiving at times but Charlie could still love it, he knew there were things to love about it, he was able to find ways to at the least, he oddly found reassurance in that. 

Charlie takes in every ounce of his surroundings, there’s not a detail he wants to forget. he takes in every rock and pebble, every big patch of snow. He observes every person standing along side him 

a girl in a pink dress  
a boy with a chocolate bar in hand  
a girl in a blue tracksuit  
and a boy with pretty brown hair with matching brown eyes with soft blushing skin, wearing all black with a bit of red (it suits him)

not a detail he wants to forget


	2. A letter of hope

Feb 6th 2005  
when Mike sees that Charlie has won the factory he’s not as angry as he thought he would be. Well of course he’s upset, the boy gets to come out clean (or rather not come out) but based of what Mike knew of Charlie he figured he deserved it at, least deserved it more than Mike did. Mike could tell Charlie was poor by the way he dressed (or maybe he wasn’t, it could just be a fashion statement but Mike doubts it but he couldn’t know for sure) so it was probably a step up for him. Mike wouldn’t admit to it but he’s happy for him, as happy as mike can get about someone else winning a chocolate factory, if mike didn’t come out the factory deformed he probably wouldn’t be mad at all. It’s not like mike had wanted the factory anyways, hell he was planning to sell the ticket so he didn’t want to be in the factory at all! If he knew the prize was winning the factory he would of jumped in the river like Augustus, at least that wouldn’t be doing any permanent damage. 

After Mike shrunk in the T.V room and had to go through the taffy puller, mike came out incredibly tall and incredibly skinny. He was doomed to be a freak for the rest of his life, not only was the stretching fucking painful but it completely ruined his life. Once returned home his mother was met with the horror that is his son, his own mother thought he was a freak now. Mike would probably turn to video games to cope and distract himself from the basically living hell he was in now, but that felt inappropriate, being a freak now was punishment for that. He felt like he deserved it anyways.

When the lifetime supply of chocolate arrives to Mikes house its like insult to injury. Mike doesn’t even like chocolate, the taste is so strong and makes him feel sick, so now mike is deformed and has a lifetime supply of something that makes him feel sick. Mike figures he could try send it back, I mean his parents may enjoy a fraction of it but definitely not enough to get rid of at least most of it, he doesn’t really have a lot of friends at school who’d be willing to take it (if he’s being honest with himself he doesn’t have a lot of friends at all) sending it back was probably his best bet. Although along with the chocolate is a letter, two letters in fact, one from Wonka and one from Charlie. Mike holds both letters in his hand, looking at the address taking a mental note of it (for sending back purposes. Mike reads Wonka’s letter first (well skims), it’s structured like what read on the back of the ticket, very disingenuous, it feels oddly scripted Mike doesn’t know how to feel about it, it’s very copy paste so he assumes the others had gotten a letter exactly like it. Mike hates that he gets a little bit excited when he open Charlie’s letter, Mike reads along as follows:

Dear Mike,  
I hope you’re doing well or at least you’re doing better than you were when you left the factory. I hope the taffy puller didn’t hurt to much, I can imagine it would of caused you great pain but I hope being stretch in general isn’t too painful, I wish there was more I could do to help but if it makes you feel at least a little better we’re working on ways to try being you back to normal size!! But unfortunately it will take awhile to perfect it so it doesn’t bring up any more problems (we don’t want to have a violet repeat). I’ll try give you as many and as frequent updates on the process as I can,  
-Charlie

Mike does feel better now, maybe he won’t be a freak forever. Mike figures he should write back in a way of saying thank you, but for now Mike holds onto the letter and the words in a way of hope and happiness. 

Charlie did write a letter for each other kid, but they were short and copy paste like Wonka’s letter, he wrote in each letter on how to fix the side effects of the factory, all these fixes basically just being to shower (this includes Violet, the blue on her skin was basically equivalent to very strong food dye so two weeks of strong scrubbing would do the trick, aside for her hair but that’s besides the point) but when it came to Mikes letter his situation obviously wasn’t a quick fix. Charlie didn’t want to write Mike a letter without a way of trying to fix him and he wasn’t just going to lie and say he would shrink over time, no he couldn’t do that, if felt wrong, so Charlie started working on a type of candy that might work but as he stated in his letter it would take some time. 

Although Charlie thinks their might be other reasons to why he wants to help Mike do desperately, something about Mike called to Charlie, like there was something more to surface. You could argue that that was the case for the rest of the 3 and to an extent it was, I mean Charlie could see the good in people no matter who it is, he prides himself on that (most the time at least) but there was just a way to Mike, something special that Charlie couldn’t put his finger on. Charlie didn’t really need an answer to that though, not now at least, he figured it could come to him a some point, at least maybe he hoped so.


	3. fuzzy brain

Feb 8th 2005  
Mike had held onto Charlie’s letter and the words within it so close to him for a few days now. It’s was comforting, something Mike needed to hear so desperately at a time like this. Mike Teavee definitely isn’t soft but sometimes it’s hard not to be, even though Mike is an angry asshole most the time, he’s a human who still wants some type of caring fulfilment. Charlie’s letter made him soft with the reassurance and hope it gave him and it hadn’t helped that he was able to read each word it Charlie’s voice making the words more comforting. 

Mike figured now was a good time to write back, just to say thank you but didn’t want to flesh out each emotion and say exactly the impact of the letter, that would be to much and unnecessary, Charlie didn’t need to know that, saying thanks was all Charlie really needed to know. Mike struggled with the letter going back and forth at it, sometimes feeling like he has said to much or not enough, but after awhile is able to complete something that has what Mike thinks is a good amount:

hello Charlie,  
appreciate the letter and that you’re even concerned at all and hell even go as far as to make something to help me, so to answer it does make me feel better. While I’m at it might as well answer your other questions too. Yes the taffy puller hurt like a bitch, they say you can’t remember pain but trust me I’m never forgetting that and no being stretched overall isn’t painful (aside from a bit of back pain but nothing I can’t handle). My parents are letting me take school off to heal and wait for the candy to arrive which is one of the better things they’ve done, school would be a living nightmare if my parents had sent me. With saying that though being tall is fucking awful I can’t even sleep in my bed properly but it’s good to know this won’t last forever, nothing really does, right?  
hope to hear from you soon  
mike. 

Mike stares at the letter and it feels like it staring back, maybe he said to much. He reads his own words over and over, repeating his words under his breath until he gets sick of hearing them. Mike sighs and he figures that Charlie would probably appreciate the letter either way and why would Mike care anyways, yes Charlie’s letter was important and obviously made Mike feel something but he knew that feeling wasn’t gonna last, he said it himself, nothing last forever so why does what Charlie think effect anything. Mike thinks it’s ridiculous that he even has to think about this. Mike slips his letter into the envelope and takes a small walk to the post office, Mike knows no matter what he says in those letters he’s getting the candy anyways and the letters Charlie sends will stop.  
Even though part of him can’t wait for the letters to stop (so he doesn’t have to think about small things like that again) but Mike can’t help to be a little sad at that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should of put this in chapter one or better yet the prologue BUTTTT this is 100% inspired by the fic ‘breaking point’ also on ao3 I just feel like I needed to say that but also with that this whole letter thing won’t be what carries the entire fic just the beginning


	4. heart

Feb 9th 2005   
as soon as Charlie receives Mike’s letter he’s ecstatic, he doesn’t really question why he is so excited about receiving a letter from Mike he figures he’s just excited to talk to someone his age (even if it temporary and just about updates on candy making) but nonetheless, Charlie’s happy. Charlie carefully takes out the letter (as excited as he is he doesn’t want to rip it out the envelope and risk damaging the letter) he reads every word with a smile on his face and immediately when he’s finished reading he writes a reply 

dear mike,  
I’m so glad you replied!  
I’m also glad to know that you being stretched isn’t painful (aside from the back pain you mentioned) but I’m so sorry that the taffy puller had hurt so much, I wish wonka was able to think up a less painful alternative, I feel a little guilty that I didn’t make an effort to try stop it but I don’t think there would of been much I could of done, but shouldn’t dwell on the past I guess.   
anyways   
taking school off dose seem like a smart move from your parents, I got the impression you liked school though, with how smart you were but skipping school for a bit is always good, I think everyone can agree on that. Everything else seems like a pain though, I wish there was more I could do to help but everyone here is trying to get your candy finished ASAP.  
nothing does last forever, but the good parts tend to stick around.  
Get well soon mike,  
Charlie.

once Charlie has finished his letter he gets up taking a small trip through the elevator to send off his letter immediately (partly because Charlie thinks the quicker he sends the letter, the quicker Mike will reply). Once Charlie returns to his room he collapses on his bed, he looks up at the roof of he bedroom and just..thinks.  
he thinks about Mike, when he first laid eyes upon him, he rememberers Mike like a good dream, something hazy yet unforgettable. Charlie’s heart pounds through his chest. It’s pounding almost like it aching but despite that it’s not entirely a bad feeling, Charlie let’s it take over him with Mike in mind. Charlie doesn’t know why he feels so strongly about Mike, Charlie will read bits like this in books or see the feeling shown in movies and T.V when seeing or being with someone they love but Charlie knows it’s not love.  
He’s Charlie Bucket, Charlie loves everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing as been lacking lately so enjoy this shit chapter. I’ll try make a better one soon


	5. change

Feb 11 2005  
mikes day gets a little bit better when he sees that charlie’s replied. he actually liked getting the letters more than he expected, if he’s being honest he though it would just be basic letters of updates on the candy but mike likes that he has someone to vent to (even if he watches he words in fear of over sharing) it’s honestly quite nice. mike writes charlie back immediately.

hello charlie,  
you seem so excited that i replied, only am because i’ve got nothing else to do here, don’t mind talking either.  
you really don’t need to feel guilty about anything, like you said not much you could of done but i’m glad you feel bad unlike wonka did.  
appreciate you calling me smart, one of the things i don’t mind flaunting but no school is a nightmare and i fucking hate it with my whole being. just because you’re good at something doesn’t mean you have to like it.  
anyways that’s a rant for another time.  
i’m glad things are coming along. i fucking hate being tall as much as i hate school. aside from the obvious issues that you probably don’t want me to complain about again, i just look like a freak. i mean i wasn’t to worried about how i looked before but i definitely didn’t like it but now it’s so much worse.  
i just can’t wait to be normal y’know.  
another reply would be nice  
-mike 

mike sends the letter off in a lot better mood than his last letter, he didn’t need to really think as much this time, mike knew charlie cared enough to listen to mike venting.

Feb 12 2005  
charlie’s heart jumps sees mikes letter, feeling something warm build up inside, it’s like sitting near a fireplace on a snowy day. a great feeling. although as charlie begins to read and understand mikes words the feeling dies down, still warm but more empathetic. when charlie reads about how mike hates the way he looks now sticks with charlie, he understand with mike gets. charlie writes a reply but he’s more careful with his words. charlie tries to write something the he hopes will help mike.

hi mike!!  
i am excited i just love to talk with you, you’re a very interesting person to talk to and i’m just here to try make everything feel a little bit better!  
a shame to hear you don’t like school, there’s gotta be at lest one thing you like about it there but yeah school is a bit of a drag but i’m very grateful for it, i love learning when i’m in the right mood.  
anyways   
i’m so sorry you feel that way about the way you look, if it makes you feel any better everyone around this ages at least feels a little bit bad about how you look.  
but i understand being born in the wrong body took a toll on me for a bit but i was able to change that like we’ll be able to change you back!!  
i hope that helps,   
charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven’t updated in awhile i didn’t really have inspo to write but i do now so enjoy!!


	6. softly

february 14 2005

it was a cold february night in denver, as mike lays in bed listening the the quiet pitter patter of the rain hitting his bedroom roof. this had been the first time, in a long time mike had completely let himself be still and quiet. he had a hard day 

mike venters out his room into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water when he notices a envelope laying on the kitchen island. his stomach fills with butterflies (a feeling he normally hated but right now he didn’t mind) and something within him sparks as he reads charlie’s name, it was a comfortable feeling.

as much as mike would hate to admit it, he felt happy about charlies letters. he didn’t wanna be happy about them, he thought being happy would make him weak

charlie is happy, he thought, charlie wasn’t weak. mike didn’t want to feel weak but with charlie he just couldn’t 

mike rushes to his room, forgetting his water and rips open the letter reading every words carefully as to not miss anything.

mike smiled, mike teavee smiled.  
mike starts to write 

hey charlie   
y’know as much as i’m gonna regret saying this, i got excited about your letter.  
i just had a hard day, not like i need to be happy or whatever that would honestly be kinda fucking pathetic, it’s just i like talking okay  
honestly i didn’t even know you went to school, like are you still going or are those creepy oompa whatever thing teaching you everything?  
it’s fine looks are looks i’ll live i just don’t wanna be a tall freak. also born in the wrong body? were you born someone else?  
anyways thanks for the letter   
mike.

mike sighs between his teeth leaning back into his desk chair. reading back on his letter mike new it didn’t show how happy charlies letter made him, he didn’t need charlie to be happy but he didn’t feel pathetic. in a way mike didn’t feel weak around charlie he just didn’t need him to know he was happy, or THAT happy. 

mike finds time to sneak out the door, walking down the street, sending off this letter. once mike is back home he crawls back into his warm bed, drifting back to sleep

february 15 2005

charlie awakens to a gentle knock at the door, which despite it being gentle it was still enough to startle him. he shuffles to the door in a tired slump, opening the door being met with his mother 

“i think this is for you” she speaks softly handing him the letter, watching charlie’s face light up

“..you seem to like talking to him” she adds  
“have you ever thought about him staying?” she continues 

“i’m not sure, i guess i could ask. he lives in denver” he replies. i guess he never thought about it like that, charlie figured after everything mike wouldn’t wanna come back, but for good reason. there was no harm in asking 

“well you ask and let me know what he says” she kisses his forehead, closing the door behind herself. she had seen how happy mike made charlie, she knew charlie felt less alone now. once she leaves charlie gets straight to writing 

hello mikey!  
it’s okay if i call you mikey right?  
you shouldn’t regret admitting that you’re excited, i don’t think that would make you pathetic either, i hope you know that you’re allowed to feel things mike, i just hope i can help. you can talk to me about anything.  
i’m currently doing homeschooling, my mum and dad are teaching my everything, i think the oompa loompas teaching me things would cause a handful of issues for me, so yeah  
oh yeah and the born in the wrong body thing i probably should of elaborated on that more. i’m trans.  
ps: i know this might be out of the blue and i know we haven’t been talking for THAT long but i was wondering if you’d ever like to visit again, i would totally understand if you wouldn’t want to but i just figured i’d ask.  
charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been so long since i updated i promise updates will be regular


End file.
